


I never said 'love' Danny Lawrence.

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, cute otp Prompts, entirely sass and fluff, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>important otp question: who in your otp holds the other back by the hood of their sweater when they’re about to do something stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never said 'love' Danny Lawrence.

“Do you know you can be pretty dense sometimes?”

“Oh please Carmilla, it’s why you love me.”

“I have never said love Danny Lawrence, and it’s pretty bad when I feel like a mother guiding her six year old through the park telling them not to stick their hands through the lion cage.”

“You’re soooooooooo over exaggerating Carm.”

“Am I really? Not five minutes ago you almost fell in the duck pond!”

“That was a freak accident, I tripped on my shoelaces.”

“See! You’re just a big six year old, no 22 year old forgets to tie their shoes before leaving the house.”

“Well obviously I did Carmilla.” Danny sassed at her. “What are you going to do, punish me?”

“Oh shut up Xena, come on, they’ve got a new bear exhibit, the cubs are just so cute.”

“You want to take me to baby bears? When we haven’t even fed the ducks yet?”

“We don’t have any bread Danny, we wouldn’t be able to feed them anyway.”

“CAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!”

“Would you stop acting like such a child?” 

“No!”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because deep down I know you think it’s freaking adorable.”

Carmilla blushed and she grinned up at Danny, “Yeah you’re right, but who could blame me, my girlfriend is freaking adorable.” 

“So before we go look at the cubs could we go take a picture in the head cutouts!”

“Just who would take our picture?”

“We could find someone, it’s a big enough zoo.”

“Danny you are impossible sometimes, we can go to the cutouts after we go see the new cubs. I want to see what they named them.”

“Why are you so interested in something that could kill you in two years?”

“It’s not going to kill anything but maybe a beach ball or two, it’s basically a giant dog after it’s been in a zoo long enough.” 

“Oh so you’re saying that zoos beat the life out of animals until they don’t care anymore.”

“Danny do me a favor?” Carmilla stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Danny’s ear. “Shut up and follow me.” She took the taller girl by the hood and led the way through the zoo to the cub’s exhibit. 

Carmilla received her fair share of dirty looks dragging Danny though the park. Responding with snarky comebacks as she does. “What you haven’t seen someone drag someone a foot taller than them through a zoo before?” 

“Ow Carm, you’re hurting me. If you won't walk slower, can’t you just let me go and we can walk together to the bears?”

“Danny you know very well that you’ll get distracted again and we’ll spend another 20 minutes looking at the lynx exhibit.”

“So? The lynx is cool, it’s not like we have anywhere else to be?”

“I guess not, but I’m only letting you go on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You lean down here and kiss me.”

“You’re such a sap, you know that right?” Danny crouched down to Carmilla’s height and laughed, “So that’s what the world looks like to you huh?”

“I will grab the hood of your letterman jacket so fast that you won’t even be able to say ‘cross country’.”

Danny gave Carmilla a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her hand. She squeezed a little and laughed “I’m sorry what was that?”


End file.
